


What To Expect When You're Expecting Bechloe

by Elsiesnowwolf



Series: Life Changes [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsiesnowwolf/pseuds/Elsiesnowwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca had everything going for her in the small Georgia town, she had a great boyfriend, awesome friends, and had just finished her first year of college. But what will she do when a tragedy happens and Jesse is the one responsible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Major Life Changer

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched What To Expect When You're Expecting, and I just had to do a Pitch Perfect crossover. albeit a very dark one. Jesse is the major bad guy in this story, and I do some very graphic depictions of violence and I might describe the rape, so, trigger warning. This story is going to be dark at points, but happy in others.

Chapter One: Major Life Changer

"Yo, Becaw! Number two!" I hear Jesse call out. Smiling at his stupid nickname, I quickly get to work. It was a hot day in Georgia, and being stuck in this food truck was hard work, but since the radio station was closed for the summer, Jesse had this brilliant idea to rent a food truck. I said no at first, but we started to rake in some serious cash, especially with my awesome cooking skills I got from my mom. I used to always help her with dinner, even though it was normally always just us, since dad was always "working".

"Comin' right up!" I yell back, easily finishing the order quickly, because the faster I work, the better the food, and more importantly, I realized that the faster the customer gets their food, the more generous they are with their tips! I hand Jessie the food, and we continue like this until it's time to pack everything up for the day.

==

I hit the back of the truck after I close the door, signaling that Fat Amy (who worked with us, she got free food, so yeah), to take off. She drives away, and I'm left with Jesse, who has this adorable grin on his face as he holds up a new movie.

"Hell no," I quickly say, absolutely sick of movie nights. Besides, I promised Chloe and the girls I'd hang with them after I got off of work.

"Oh, c'mon Becaw! Please!" Jesse pouts, and I think of giving in, but then my thoughts drift to how sad Chlo would be.  
"Sorry, Jesse, I'm taken for the night, I promised the Bellas I would hang out with them tonight, it's been too long." I quickly argue, his frown suddenly turning into a scowl.

"You're hanging with Chloe, too, aren't you?" He suddenly growls out. I raise an eyebrow at him, this had never been a problem before, and besides, I always hung out with Chloe, she was a Bella, too, after all. 

"Well, yeah, she's in the Bellas, Jess," I murmur, starting to walk to my car. Suddenly he harshly grabs my wrist, which he's never done before.

"What if I said I didn't want you to hang with her anymore, huh?" He growls out. He's in my face now, and I can smell beer on his breath, along with something else I can't really place, which makes my stomach churn. 

"I'd tell you to suck it," I narrow my eyes, wondering why he was acting like this. What I really want to know is when he started drinking... I guess it was when I was cooking; I don't really pay attention to the outside world when I'm at the stove, kind of like with my music.

He tightens his grip on my wrist, and I know there's totally gonna be a bruise there, and I hiss in pain. "Jesse, let go of my wrist, you're hurting me," I try to yank my poor wrist from his grasp, but he holds fast, pushing me against my car.

"Shut the fuck up, maybe you deserve to be hurt," he growls out. My eyes widen in fear. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

"Jesse, what the fuck, dude?! What's wrong with you?!" I bring my other hand up, punching him in the jaw. Okay, maybe that was a bad idea, but I'll be damned if some guy, even if he is my boyfriend, talk to me like that. Maybe I should've just slapped him, but fuck that, a slap doesn't do shit anymore, always go for the punch.

His eyes narrow again and he promptly slaps me, my head whipping to the side. I take a breath to steady myself, a spitting out blood, and I even thought about spitting in his face. He was seriously starting to freak me out, he never got like this, what the hell did he take?!

"Fuck you, you're gonna listen to me and do as I say. I don't think you've been a very good girlfriend lately, and you're gonna fix that, right fucking now." He pushes himself against me, and I feel the bulge in his pants and I gulp in fear, about to bring my knee up to rectify his fucking problem.

"So help me god if you kick me I'll slam that pretty little head of yours against that fucking door," he grabs my other wrist in a bruising grip and I whimper in fear, biting my lip. 

Against my better judgement, I bring my knee up, getting him right in the groin, and he doubles back, bending over in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He breathes out, and I try to unlock my door quickly, since the remote was broken on my key. I had just gotten my door open when I feel a sharp pain. Jessie had grabbed my hair, and suddenly my head was being thrust forward, and before I knew it, my face collides with my door and the world goes black.


	2. Help Needed, Not Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wakes up and the situation hits her like a ton of bricks, and she goes to the people she knows will never judge her.

Chapter 2: Help Wanted, Not Needed.

I wake up with Jesse on top of me, we're in some wooded area, my pants are around my ankles, and I'm sore everywhere. Every time my heart beats, my body throbs along with it, especially in my lower area and head. 

I quickly push him off of me, feeling him slide out of me and I grimace in pain, biting back a whimper as I shakily stand up, grabbing onto a nearby tree to steady myself. I look at him, he's on his side now, and I quickly bring my hand up to stifle a gag. He has this sick grin on his face, like he just had the best time of his fucking life.

I reach down to pull up my pants, my panties no where to be seen. I see the dried blood, along with something else on my legs, and I stifle another gag, not wanting to wake that asshole up. I'm covered in cuts and bruises, especially claw marks. I look like I've been to war, with a bear.

I hastily make my way to my car, thanking God that there was no one around. Just as I was thinking why, I pulled out my phone, seeing that it was 6:35 in the morning. For once, I was thankful that mornings existed.

I was also thankful that no one had stolen my car, since it had been unlocked since last night. I slide myself into the driver's seat, suddenly my mind is assaulted with details from last night: Jesse grabbing me, knocking me out, and then, apparently, I had slipped in and out of consciousness enough to remember details of what he did to me.

I don't remember him dragging me to the woods, but I remember being thrown to the ground, my clothes being torn in haste as Jesse forced himself into me, tearing my hymen as he had his way with me. 

I let my head fall against my steering wheel of my black '69 Camaro SS, trying to steady my sudden nausea. 

Should I go to the police? Would they even believe me, now that I had a record? I know they weren't allowed to not believe you, but have you ever dealt with Southern policemen? And I mean men specifically, because I have, and they don't like to believe anything a woman says, especially when..that is involved. I couldn't bring myself to even think of the word without getting sick.

"Where can I go?" I quietly whisper to myself, thinking of my options. 

I could go to my dorm room, and risk getting seen by other students. I could possibly go to my dad's, but I didn't want to break down in front of him. Hell, I didn't want to break down in front of ANYONE. But I had to go somewhere, I just had to get as far away from Jesse as possible. Hell, I could even make the hour long trip to get to the city to go to my mom's. And maybe I could go to Stacie's, she had basically become my sister over the year, surprisingly. 

Sighing, I looked at my phone, it was 6:50 now, and I texted the only person I knew would be up this early.

Beca: Chlo, do you think I could come over?

I waited for a response, the suspense killing me slowly inside. I hope she wasn't mad because I missed last night. Finally, I felt a buzz in my hand.

Chloe: Of course, a few of the girls, Lily (I swear she has an internal clock), Fat Amy, Denise and Jessica already went home, so it's just me, Aubrey, CR, and Stacie. Aubrey said you better have a good excuse for missing last night. I'm not mad though, I'm just glad you're okay, so hurry on over, I cooked breakfast.

A small smile tugged at my lips, I could always count of Chloe to brighten my day. Taking a steadying breath, I put my key in the ignition, and made my way to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. 

==

I pulled into the surprisingly half-empty parking lot, the morning sun blaring down on my fragile eyes. I pull the key out, sitting there for a few minutes. As I sat in silence, the full reality of my situation struck me and my tears started to freely fall down my already tear stained cheeks. I brought up my hand to cover my mouth, trying to stifle my sobs as I let my head fall back against the seat.

My now ex-boyfriend, Jesse Swanson, had abused and...raped me. There, I said it, and it made my stomach churn. 

I pulled down my visor, and in my mirror, a stranger stared into my deep navy blue eyes. I looked like a ghost. My skin was pale, probably from blood loss and shock, because I've never been this pale. Tears stained my cheeks, and there was dried blood near the top of my forehead, as well as a large welt on my right cheek from Jesse's slap. I gingerly reach my hand up, wincing in pain at the spot where my head made contact with my door. 

I wipe at my eyes, even if I look like this, I don't want Chloe and the other's to see tear marks. Even after something like this happened to me, I still have my badass reputation to uphold, and crying isn't going to help that. I open my door, locking my car as I make my up to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

==

I stand outside their door for at least ten minutes, thinking if I should really knock or not. I know Chloe won't ask any questions, but that doesn't mean the others won't, especially CR, she's become like another mom to me, strangely enough. I can always come to the girl with my problems, and she's always been protective of the whole group. She's an awesome girl. And then there's Stacie, who I know will demand what happened to her "baby-sis" as she has taken to calling me. 

Finally, I raise my hand and knock three times, biting my lip to the bleeding point. The pain soothed me momentarily from my internal conflict. I held my breath as I waited for the door to open, quickly letting it out as it finally did.

Chloe was standing there with a spatula in hand, wearing shorts that complimented her legs and a baggy Barden t-shirt. She had a sweet smile on her face, her unearthly blue eyes twinkling sweetly. There was flour spread across her nose, and I briefly thought about how the hell that could happen until I heard Stacie yelp in surprise, a bright white cloud forming behind Chloe.

"Hey Becs, oh my God," her smile quickly turned to a frown as she took in my appearance, she gently grabbed my hand and pulled me in, closing the door. Instead of announcing my arrival, she quickly rushed me to the bathroom, leaving Stacie and the others to clean up the other mess.

She closes the door behind her, locking it. She doesn't ask any questions, she just walks to me and gently kisses my forehead. I almost break down, but I bite the inside of my cheek. I don't want to be weak in front of her. She walks behind me, turning on the shower. 

"Get undressed, shower, and then I'll patch you up. You don't have to tell me yet, but I trust you will when you're ready, right?" Chloe gently asks me, placing both of her hands on my shoulders, staring deeply into my eyes.

I nod slowly, not trusting my voice, backing away as I start to undress, biting my cheek harder as my muscles strain painfully.

I briefly wonder why Chloe is still in here, but it's not like she hasn't seen all of me before, hello, she barged into my shower for god's sake. 

I hear a tiny gasp from her as she finally sees the total damage, probably coming up with the conclusion on her own. 

"I'll let the others know you're here, okay?" Chloe murmurs, biting her lip gently.

I nod and get in the shower, yelping quietly.

I hear the door close, and I finally let myself fall apart, free from Chloe's gentle eyes.


	3. Coming To Grips With My Fucked Up Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to be as supportive of Beca as she can, but she just really wants to hug her problems away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off in Chloe's POV, even though it's stated at the beginning, just another heads up.

Chapter 3: Coming To Grips With My Fucked Up Reality

 

Chloe's POV:

I was dancing around the kitchen, a smile on my face as I started to grab all the ingredients for breakfast. Stacie had agreed to help me, and I just prayed the girl knew what she was doing. I think she just agreed to help because she wanted to impress Aubrey; I knew about her little crush, well, when I say little, I mean big enough to want to impress my best-friend enough to have the balls to sing at the riff-off. It takes a lot of guts to jump in and sing in front of a bunch of people! I guess that's why I admire her so much, she was a good girl. 

I mean, she had fallen for Aubrey so hard, she stopped having sex on the day she joined the Bella's. And we all know how big that girl's libido is, what was it she called it? "Hunter"? Yeah, that was it. 

Thinking of that I let out a little giggle, thankfully having a good morning. I was a little upset since Beca didn't show up last night after she had promised, but, hey, the girl's busy, besides, Jesse probably talked her into another one of his dumb movie nights. I couldn't help but be jealous of him. He had one of the most beautiful girl's at Barden, and he didn't deserve her. Well, neither did I, but still, she could do a lot better than that jackass. 

"Hey, Chloe, your phone buzzed!" Stacie calls out, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smile at her and walk over to the coffee table, grabbing my phone, smiling when I see Beca's name on the screen. I quickly unlock my phone to read her message.

Beca: Chlo, do you think I could come over?

I could tell she was nervous, even in a text, so I quickly sent one back to inform her everything was fine, and that she could. I really was glad that she was okay. I know she could take care of herself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying like a mother. 

I make my way back to the kitchen to help Stacie, I didn't want the apartment to burn down, after all.

==

Stacie had decided to forgo a measuring cup, stating "Who the hell needs measurements?!", then proceeded to wink at Aubrey, and then flower just went everywhere.

Sighing quietly I wiped off my face, not noticing the small smudge on my nose. I looked over at Stacie, who had her head lowered in total embarrassment. I heard Aubrey giggling, and I smiled, handing the tall brunette a towel.

"Sorry, Chlo, I'll start cleaning right away!" She apologized, and I couldn't help but laugh, she was practically covered!

I heard three knocks at the door and a smile graced my lips immediately, knowing who would be behind it.

"Who the heck could that be?" Aubrey spoke up, she was on the couch flipping through the morning news.

"Just your favorite little hobbit," I mumbled. Aubrey bristled, glaring.

"She better have a good excuse!" Aubrey yelled and I laughed, replying, "I told her that she'd need one, don't worry, Bree."

I make my way to the door, not wanting Beca to wait any longer. I knew how hot it was, this was Georgia, after all. I run a hand through my hair and put on my best smile as I open the door.

I look into her eyes when I hear a yelp behind me, noticing the smell of flour once again. Oh Lord, save that girl. I blink a few times. "Hey Becs, oh my God," I murmur, the smile fading from my lips as I take in her appearance. She looks like she's been in a fight with a bear, and all I want to do is take her in my arms. I quickly and gently grab her hand, leading her inside and to the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door behind me, locking it quickly before I take her in once more. Even looking like this, she was still beautiful to me. However, even my admiration for her couldn't quench the anger beginning to bubble and boil inside me. So help me God I would find the person who hurt this angel.

I walk to her and gently kiss her forehead, not wanting to hug her and risk hurting her. I walk behind her and I turn on the shower, feeling the water with my hand to make sure it's a good temperature.

I finally speak up, barely trusting my voice, "Get undressed, shower, and then I'll patch you up. You don't have to tell me yet, but I trust you will when you're ready, right?" I place both my hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

She nods gently. I guess she doesn't trust her voice, either. She backs away from me and begins to undress, and I don't leave, because, well, I've already seen all of her beauty. 

I wasn't however, expecting the damage to be so severe. She really did look like she went to war with a bear. I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips, spotting the blood and...other substance dried on her legs. Tears prickled the corner of my eyes, but I had to be calm. I had to be strong for her. 

"I'll let the others know you're here, okay?" I murmur out, worrying my bottom lip gently. She nods again and steps in the shower, and the yelp that leaves her lips breaks my heart.

I unlock the door and let myself out, walking into the kitchen to see a blushing Stacie and a smiling Aubrey. 

"Guys, I let Beca take a shower, she'll probably be a while." I run a hand through my hair again.

"Why didn't she say hi?" Stacie speaks up, clearing her throat.

I avert my eyes, not really wanting to tell them anything. I want Beca to tell me and the others when she's ready, I have no right to speak for her, after all.

Aubrey quickly notices. "Chloe, is Beca okay?"

I close my eyes briefly, letting that be Aubrey's signal to not ask anymore questions for the time being.

Silently, I prayed to whatever was up there that my little Beca would be okay.

==

Beca's POV

I wiped my eyes one last time as I stepped out of the shower. I heard the door open and I tried to quickly cover myself, about to panic. Then I saw the flash of red hair, and I relaxed, slowly covering myself.

She had a pair of clothes in her hand, and I took them gratefully. 

"Don't dress yet, I need to dress your wounds, okay?" I nodded silently, and she washed her hands and quickly got to work. 

Once she was done I stood up, gripping the counter for support as I got dressed in Chloe's clothes, which consisted of a long-sleeved Barden shirt and some sweat pants. 

"Don't worry, I'll turn up the AC so you won't be dying, okay? I just figured you want to cover as much as possible until you're ready to talk." Chloe smiled at me gently, and I stared into her eyes, wondering how God could create someone so understanding, and I also thanked whatever that I was able to have someone like her in my life. 

Suddenly her palm was on my cheek, and I flinched slightly. I saw the brief flicker of pain in her eyes, but then she gently swiped her thumb across my cheek, and I realized I had been crying. Dammit!

"I'm here Beca, okay, sweetie? I want you to go lie down, just, get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded and hugged her tightly, which seemed to surprise her, but I felt her arms gently wrap around me, her nose nuzzling my shoulder.

She walked me to her room, and pulled back to ocean blue covers. (The first time I ever came over I expected everything to be a sickening pink, but thankfully everything turned out to be almost every shade of blue.) I let my head fall on the pillow and I drifted into a deep sleep, which at first was peaceful, but who am I kidding, nothing ever lasts that way for long.


	4. Waking Up To Pain and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wakes up in Chloe's bed, and tries her best to not break down.

Chapter 4: Waking Up To Pain and Comfort

 

My eyes snap open and I shoot up in the soft bed, my hands flying to my head as it begins to pound in total protest. "Fuckin' hell," I murmur, pressing my palms to my forehead, whimpering quietly. My body didn't hurt as much anymore, aside from my lower area. My thoughts suddenly flickered and I put a hand to my mouth to stifle a gag. 

"Fuck, I wasn't supposed to shower, was I?" I ask no one. I had seen plenty of crime shows about rape, and what to do and what not to do if it ever happened. I hear a voice that's all to familiar answer my question.

"No, not really, but you looked like you needed it. But don't worry, I kept your clothes locked up safely, and all the things I used to clean your wounds as well." Chloe says as she walks into the room, a glass of water and two Ibuprofen in her hand. I graciously take them, chugging the water down as if I hadn't had something to drink in two days. 

I look down, playing with my finger nails. I didn't want to look Chloe in the eyes, because I didn't want her to see how broken I was right now. I just wanted to sleep the pain away, and hopefully I would just forget about it. Chloe knew, I could tell from how she acted and talked. But I'm sure she still wanted me to say it, even if just thinking of it almost made me sick.

I felt the bed sink slightly as Chloe sat down, and I slightly bit my lip. I felt her hand rest gently on my back, rubbing in comforting circles. I didn't flinch this time, so that's good. She reaches up with her other hand, tilting my cheek up. 

"Becs, are you okay? I'm here if you want to talk, okay?" Chloe gives me her most reassuring smile, and I finally break down. I practically launch myself into her arms, a sob escaping my lips as I grip her shirt. Her arms encircle me, and she strokes my hair gently, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes tightly, probably clawing the hell out of her shoulders. 

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie, I'm here, I'll always be here," she pulls me into her lap, rocking me gently. I was 5'2", so it wasn't that hard to do. I thought of how Jesse used to hold me and I flinch slightly, but then she runs her hands through my hair and all thoughts of him and what he did to me fly out the window. All my senses are filled with this wonderful redhead who I was lucky to have.


	5. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass and Beca still hasn't gone to the police, and honestly, she's just trying to keep herself sane.

Chapter 5: Now What?

It had been a few weeks since the...incident. Honestly, I was just trying to forget it. However, my mind and body decided it didn't want to forget. I kept having nightmare after nightmare, waking up in cold sweats where I always called out for Chloe...for some reason. I had also been avoiding Chloe, mainly because I didn't want her to see me break down again, like I did five days after I left her apartment. I hadn't seen her since, even though she was blowing up my phone. I just couldn't face her after what happened on the quad. When I broke down, I was acknowledging what happened, and I didn't want to. 

I just wanted to curl up and die.

Someone I thought I could trust, and maybe possibly love in the future, had hurt me again. Just like how I trusted my dad to always stay with me and mom...okay, fucking scratch that. My dad left, and that was bad, but no way in hell am I going to compare what Jesse did to me to what my dad did. That wasn't fair to him. 

I had just had woken from another nightmare. Growling to myself, I look at my clock, 3:30, and I was thankful that Kimmy Jin was gone for a while. I get up and walk down the hall to the bathroom, thankfully empty. I walk to a sink and quickly splash water on my face, my whole body shaking. 

I slowly open my eyes, glaring at myself in the mirror. I had a scar on my forehead, apparently I hit the door harder than I thought, as well as scars on my neck and all over my body where Jesse had clawed me. I had to buy concealer to cover them up when I wore short sleeves. I didn't want anyone to ask any questions.

As for Jesse.... well...

//Five days after the incident//

I was walking through the quad to my psychology class when I felt two strong hands grip my waist. I knew those hands. Those hands that were once gentle with their caresses and tickles...the hands that had turned rough and abusive five days ago. I had stopped walking, feeling his breath so close to my ear. I was about to have a panic attack. He was so close, my body burned in the most horrible way where he touched me, it felt like razor blades piercing my skin. I was so tense it was starting to hurt my muscles.

"Hey, babe, how ya doin'?" He whispered in my ear, nipping it gently. That's when I fucking lost it. I jumped out of his grasp and rounded on him, my fist connecting with his jaw. I watched his head whip back, a sweet satisfaction flooding through me. I couldn't even feel the pain in my fist, in fact, it felt amazing. 

Several people were standing around us now, and frankly it looked like a scene out of one of Jesse's shitty movies. Except I wasn't a dumb blonde who barely slapped the guy who broke her heart.

I was a badass brunette who wanted to get some fucking payback. 

Jesse lifted his hand to rub his jaw, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You really shouldn't have done that, Becs." I grimaced at the nickname that sickeningly left his lips. I only tolerated it when Chloe and the others called me that. But god, I didn't want anything related to me to leave his lips. Not after what he did. 

"You know, you hurt me Becs, just leaving like that," he grinned deviously. I felt my stomach churn, and I had to bite my cheek to try to keep calm.

Actually, fuck being calm.

I ran forward, my fist colliding with his face once again, knocking him to the ground as I pounced on him, practically bashing his face in as angry tears ran down my pale cheeks.

I couldn't help the angry sobs that left my lips as my fist connected with his face over and over again. My voice was rough from crying constantly as I yelled at him. 

"How could you fucking do this, Jesse?! I fucking trusted you! I thought you were my friend, you fucking asshole!" I choked on my words, not even trying to hold back my rage. My knuckles were starting to bleed from the excessive force, but the pain felt amazing, because it was distracting me from the pain Jesse had caused. Hurting him like this, while slightly hurting myself in the process, made me feel alive again. I didn't feel like a shell while I was pounding on him. I felt real. However, it wouldn't last long.

"Beca! Beca, what're you doing?!"

I didn't hear that bubbly voice call my name, but I did feel her and CR's arms wrap around me, pulling me off of Jesse. You think because I'm so small, it was easy for them to get me off of him. Nah. I'm stronger than I look, and I can firmly stay in place if I want to. But Chloe's hands on my shoulders calmed me slightly, along with CR's arms around my midsection. 

The crowd had grown insanely, and Chloe and CR kept me close as Jesse slowly stood up. His face was an absolute mess.

Good, now he knew what my emotions were like. Fucking asshole.

"You'll pay for this, Becs," he growled out, walking close and spitting blood at my feet. I felt Chloe tense up, and I look up at her, and I was shocked. I had never seen so much rage on her beautiful face. Her bright blue eyes were almost black. It sent a shiver down my spine, and my heart started to pound like crazy. It was probably just the adrenaline wearing off. We watched Jesse walk away, staring into my eyes as he grinned evilly, blood coating his teeth.

I felt Chloe's grip tighten on me, and my eyes widened in shock, and I jumped away from her. It's not what you think; her touch didn't hurt like Jesse's... I just didn't want her to see me like this again. 

So, I did what I'm good at.

I ran.

//Present//

I felt the tears run down my pale cheeks once again. I had thought I had cried all I could...apparently that wasn't the case. I cover my mouth to stifle my sobs as I fall to my knees on the cold tile. My body barely registered the pain in my knees as I held onto the counter, sobbing openly now as my body shook with tremendous force. I let go of the counter, my hands gripping my hair as I brought my knees up to my chest. I rested my forehead on my bleeding knees -- I had hit the tile harder than I thought -- and I wrap my arms around my legs, curling in on myself. 

After I had woken up in Chloe's arms after breaking down, I had left without saying anything, and that made me feel really shitty. And after what happened on the quad, I had avoided her at all costs for like two weeks. She didn't deserve that, but I just couldn't bring myself to face her. I was a monster that Jesse had created. She didn't need a burden like me in her life. No one did, honestly. I was so lucky to have someone like her as a best friend, but I just couldn't put this shit on her. Not after what I had discovered three days ago.

I felt bile rise up in my throat, and I barely choked it down my aching throat. I slowly push myself up, not looking in the mirror as I make my way back to my room. I wasn't expecting to find a distraught redhead sitting on my bed when I opened my door.

"Chloe? What're you doing here?" I mumble out, my voice breaking through it all. I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I let my eyes drift down to the now very interesting carpet.

"You haven't answered any of my calls or texts, and I was getting really worried," she says gently, and I can feel her gaze on me. 

"So you decide to come here at three in the morning?" I finally look up at her, only to see a completely confused look on her face.

"Beca, it's six in the morning. In fact, I was surprised when I didn't see you in your bed when I opened your door... Where were you?"

Oh, wow, was I in there for that fucking long? Jesus Christ... I wondered briefly how she got in my room, but I remembered I gave her a key, and plus I probably didn't lock my door when I went to the bathroom.

Since I didn't look in the mirror before I left, I failed to notice how awful I looked. My eyes were probably red and puffy from constant crying, and I didn't have any concealer on. 

"Beca?" Chloe speaks up, and I realize I haven't given her an answer yet. She stands up and makes her way over to me, reaching up and cupping my cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. I think we're both surprised when I don't flinch away. She looks deeply into my eyes, and I know I can't lie to her. She can always tell if I'm lying or not, and it made it really hard to keep secrets from her, which sucked.

"I was in the bathroom."

She raises an eyebrow. "You thought it was three," she mumbles, still looking into my eyes.

"Because that's when I went in there." The concern on her face grew, and she brought up her other hand to grip my shoulder.

"Are you sick?"

I shake my head, sighing as I finally tell her the truth. "I woke up from a nightmare, went to splash water on my face, and I just kinda broke down and lost track of time. There. Happy, now?"

Her dark red eyebrows furrow slightly. "Why would I be happy about something like that, Beca? I'm relieved that you told me the truth, but I'd rather know why you broke down." 

While I hadn't told Chloe what had happened yet, I knew she already knew. It was perfectly clear on her face that day on the quad. 

"You know why, Chloe."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to enjoy this, Beca. While yes, I already figured it out, I need you to tell me yourself." Her grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, trying to reassure me.

"If you already know, why the hell do I have to tell you?" I croaked out, tears forming in my eyes once again. I tried to blink them away, but failed, and they were now freely staining my cheeks for nth time once again.

"Because as soon as you tell me, I can start to help you," Chloe whispers, wiping away my tears.

"There's no helping this, Chloe!" I try to yell, but it just comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Beca, please! Just open up to me!" She whispers back, tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close. I bite back a sob, gently pushing her away, furiously wiping my cheeks with my palm, my breath coming out in harsh puffs,

"Beca--"

"He fucking raped me okay?!" I finally yell out, my voice breaking with each word, my sobs shaking my body as I wrap my arms around myself, falling to my knees once again. I felt the slight pain, my knees were probably bleeding again. I felt Chloe's arms around me again, pulling me into her lap.

"Thank you, now I can finally be the friend you need and actually help you, Beca," she whispers into my hair as she gently strokes my back.

I growl quietly. "I already told you, there's no helping this, Chloe."

"Of course there is, Beca, now that you've admitted it to me and yourself, I can--" 

Without thinking, I get up, and I harshly say what I had tried to ignore for the last three days.

"I'm fucking pregnant, Chloe."

She sits on the floor, her eyes wide with fear, tears running freely down her cheeks, completely silent.

I closed my eyes tightly as the memories from a few days ago freshly play in my mind.

//Three days ago//

I was sitting on my bed, it was four in the morning, and I had woken up screaming for Chloe. For the past hour, I felt so sick, like I had the flu or something. Like a lot of college students, I kept pregnancy tests and stuff -- well, my mom had given them to me when I left for college, so if I did have sex, I wouldn't have to embarrass myself by going to buy them -- and I had tested myself just a few minutes ago. The wait was killing me. What would I do if I was pregnant? Would I keep it? Or would I... 

I shivered at the thought. I was pro-choice, but I never thought I would be put in this situation. If I was pregnant and couldn't go through with an abortion, I would have the baby and just put it up for adoption where someone who actually could support and raise a baby could be happy. 

The test had finished by now, but I couldn't look. I didn't want to look. But, sadly, I knew I had to. Knowing these tests, I had taken two, praying both would turn out negative.

God decided He didn't like to answer my prayers.

I threw the tests across the room, my fist slamming into my bookshelf as I let out a frustrated and horrified cry. My hand flew down to my stomach, and I clenched my shirt. 

I was pregnant, and I had absolutely no fucking idea what to do.

//Present//

I refused to look at Chloe. There's no telling how long we both just stood there...well, I stood, she was still sitting on the floor. I finally speak up, my voice raw with tears.

"What am I gonna do, Chlo'?"


	6. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started yesterday and it's already chaos. I promise I'll try to update as much as possible.

Chapter 6: Shattered Glass

Chloe's POV

 

My ears were ringing, my heart was racing as my breath struggled to leave my throat. My knees were starting to hurt from being on Beca's hard floor, but I could barely feel it. The only emotion that actually registered in my mind was absolute, pure, body-numbing rage.

I finally let my eyes glance up to meet Beca's. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her pale chest was red - I had noticed after seeing Beca get upset or angry a few times that her chest always flushes with emotion -- and she looked so...

Vulnerable.

It broke my heart when I saw her hand grip her stomach, and I shivered at an unpleasant memory from my past. She was shaking with pent up emotion. I try to take a steady breath as I stand up slowly. She flinches slightly when I reach towards her, and I have to bite my lip so I won't cry out in anger. 

I'm not mad because Beca flinched away, even though after a year of friendship she had always let me be clingy, and had let her walls down around me in a way she did with no one else. No, I'm not mad at Beca.

I'm mad at Jesse for shattering Beca in a way no one should ever be shattered. Under that badass facade was fragile glass that was so broken you couldn't even find all the pieces. She had all her walls up, the once I had spent the better part of the year gently pulling down. 

In reality, Beca "Badass" Mitchell was a helplessly broken nineteen year old, and right now, standing in her room, watching her shake with emotion made me realize that giving her a smile that I only use with her wouldn't solve this problem. I couldn't help Beca, and that made me so angry. Not at her, not even at Jesse, but at myself. 

I made a promise to myself that I would always be the friend she could rely on, whether she wanted it or not, and that promise is slowly becoming what Beca says they are. They're just words, and they have always been words to Beca ever since her dad left. 

I wanted to be the one who made her believe in promises again, to show her that not everyone would hurt her. 

I finally couldn't take it anymore as I gently grabbed Beca's wrists, her eyes widening in fear, those navy blue eyes were like a storm out of a Norse myth. I pulled her to me, holding her close. She struggled at first, and it shocked me at how cold her skin was. I lift my right hand, stroking her hair as gently as I could, trying to calm her down. My thumb ring, which used to be on my left hand -- I had moved it to the right thumb after mine and Beca's shower encounter (for those of you who don't know, a thumb ring is a way of showing that you're either bisexual or gay. If it's on your right hand, you're single, if it's on your left hand, you're in a relationship) -- glinted softly in the morning sun pouring in through the window. 

After a few minutes, Beca finally stopped shaking, but I could still feel her tears soaking my shirt, and my heart clenched painfully as I heard her try to stifle her sobs. 

This beautiful girl, this strong-willed, sarcastic, charming, alluring, funny, blunt and to the point, all around perfect girl who stood up to everyone and had made us champions was now a tiny, bruised, broken, and shattered girl crying in my arms. I felt the anger bubble inside me, and I could feel my head starting to pound as I tried to suppress my rage.

Beca didn't need fury and chaos right now, she needed patience, understanding, and stability. Even though I felt like I was ready to sell my soul to the Devil himself just so I could make every bad thing that ever existed happen to Jesse... I would be what she needed. I was going to be the friend she needed the night Jesse hurt her. If only I had gone to pick her up...if only I had told Fat Amy to ride with Beca to mine and Aubrey's apartment...if only I had told her my true feelings before the ICCA's none of this would've happened. 

I felt the tears prickle in my eyes as I tightened my grip on her, burying my face into her neck as I held her. Trying to break the tension, I sigh softly as I let out a mournful chuckle.

"Stacie is going to go batshit crazy. She's probably gonna try to kill Jesse...she'll have to beat me to it, though," I hear her giggle very lightly, and I feel the faintest hint of a smile against my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, she can get pretty crazy when she wants to," she mumbles softly.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" I reply, happy that I got her to talk. Her voice was so raw, as if she hadn't talked in months.

She pulls back, and I'm surprised to see that trade-mark smirk on her tear-stained face.

"You're always crazy, like seriously, how have you not been locked up?" I can't help the grin that twitches on my lips as I laugh sweetly.

Yeah, I was gonna be here for Beca. No matter what. We were gonna take this slow. One step at a time. And there was no way in hell I was about to let her step alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for some reason this chapter posted at the fifth chapter. I fixed it though.


	7. Explaining It All to Big Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie seriously hates being out of the loop.

Chapter 7: Explaining It All To Big Sis

Stacie's POV

Chloe may be able to read Beca like a book, but she obviously didn't know how to read me. I saw Beca walk in her apartment, and I immediately knew what had happened. Now I was just waiting for Beca, who I've practically adopted as my sister, to come and tell me herself.

That shit hasn't happened yet.

Which is why I'm now pacing in Aubrey and Chloe's living room. It was like six in the morning, and Aubrey had answered the door in the cutest way possible. Like, how could she be so sexy in a simple black -- yeah she owns something that's black, which surprised the hell outta me -- bath robe, her hair in a simple braid, coffee mug in her hand, while she rubbed at her eyes like a little kid.

That woman was gonna be the death of me, however, I was going to strangle Beca before I died. 

What pissed me off more, is that I also immediately knew who had done this to Beca. I stopped pacing for a moment, my jaw tightening in absolute rage. Suddenly Aubrey's voice filled my ears.

"You still haven't explained why you're here...or how you're awake this early," the blonde joked from her spot on the couch. I felt my insides turn to mush before I snapped back into reality.

"I seriously need to talk to Beca and Chloe, it's really important," I say quietly, trying to keep the rage out of my voice.

Aubrey's eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. 

"She left for Beca's a few minutes ago, actually. What's so important? Did one of them say something to piss you off?" she asks, and I let out a shaky breath.

"It's what they haven't said that's pissing me off, Bree," I say cryptically. I could feel my blood boiling, I seriously needed to punch someone. Preferably Jesse Swanson. 

And everyone though Beca was the violent one. 

Aubrey gracefully stands up -- I swear she's a time traveler from the Victorian Era or something -- and walks to me, wrapping her arms around me. My breath hitches in my throat at the sudden contact from the object of my affection. Her arms are around my waist, her chin is resting gently on my shoulder, and are our bodies pressed tightly together. 

I quickly suppressed my need and desire to grab my breasts. It has literally been almost a year since I've had sex. Ever since I saw Aubrey at the auditions, I didn't find anyone else stimulating at all. Which kinda scared me. What the hell was this blonde bombshell doing to me? And did she even know?

"You mind telling me what happened?" Aubrey whispers against my bare shoulder. I was wearing a simple one-shoulder tank-top, and a pair of light blue caprices and my black Converses, and Aubrey just had to rest her lips against the one that was exposed. I bit my lip to contain the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. 

Dammit, Conrad, get your shit together! This is serious! ...Even if her lips feel absolutely amazing against my ski- dammit! Stop!

I bring my hands up to grip her hips in the most platonic way possible, and I sigh. 

"Remember that day Beca came over and Chloe was acting all weird?" I feel her nod. I close my eyes tightly, my body beginning to shake with rage. My grip tightens on her hips, and I swear I hear a tiny gasp leave her lips. 

"They haven't told me, but I know what happened, but I'm pissed that they haven't told me themselves." My fingernails slightly dig into her skin through the thin robe as I try to control myself. 

"What happened?" Her voice seems to waver, but I choose to ignore it.

"Jesse raped Beca." I hiss. I was probably bruising her, and not in the way I really wanted to. I quickly release her and take a few steps back. My brown eyes were probably black with anger at this point, and if it weren't such a serious topic, I would've chuckled at Aubrey's shocked face. 

At least she wasn't going to puke. She had learned to control that, thank God.

"I-I'm sorry, but did you just say that--," she begins and my growl immediately silences her. She brings her hands up to cover her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. 

Seeing this, I quickly bring her back into my arms, cupping her cheeks, I wipe the tears away gently. I can't help myself, and I place a gentle kiss on both of her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. My gaze slightly lingered on her lips before I rest my forehead against hers.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but you seriously need to tie me up."

I feel her tense. "Stacie, what the actual f-..what are you talking about? This is serious! This isn't the time for sex jokes!" I almost wanted to laugh. The day Aubrey Posen dropped an F-bomb, I would have my camera ready. 

I pull back, my eyes narrowed. "For once I'm not talking about sex. You need to tie me up before I go and murder Jesse. I'm fucking serious." Aubrey and the others had no idea how strong I was...or what type of connections I had... But with the snap of my fingers, or if I so preferred, the strength of my fist, Jesse could be in the critical unit in mere seconds. 

Ever heard of the term "Badass Brunette"? Yeah, I was the walking definition.

Her eyes widen in absolute shock. Either it was because I wasn't talking about sex, or it's because I just admitted I was planning premeditated murder in the first degree.

Pfft, whatever, I'll ask that later. As much as I loved holding Aubrey in my arms, I had some serious business to attend to. Pulling back from her once more, I turn away and walk towards the door.

"If I were you, Aubrey, I would call the police and an ambulance. Jesse's gonna need it." 

Before she could protest, I had slung open the door and I was sprinting towards my car, determination etched into my face.

Oh yeah, he was about to feel a big sister's wrath.

==

I pulled into the Barden parking lot, hastily getting out of my car. It was still like six something, so there weren't many students out and about. But those who were quickly stepped out of my way. They knew shit was about to get real.

I make my way up to the floor Jesse and Benji are on. I would never hurt Benji, he was too sweet, and we had actually hung out a lot. I was a Star Wars fan, like for real, I'm not joking. So him and I got along fine... However, I wouldn't hesitate to shove him out of the way if he stood between me and Jesse.

I bang my fist on the door numerous times. I was biting down so hard I think my gums started to bleed with the excessive force. I was seriously losing it. 

As soon as the door opened, and I saw it was Jesse, my fist immediately connected with his boyband reject face. He stumbled backwards, obviously shocked. He seemed to already have bruises, and I remember CR saying something about Beca fucking him up. 

What Beca did would never compare to the hell I was about to unleash on this motherfucker. 

"Sta- Stacie, what the fuck?!" He held his broken nose, the blood flowing freely down his face. My eyes were black with rage, and I kick the door shut. I saw Benji sitting on his bed, and he knew not to step in. Smart kid, I would hate to hurt him.

"You hurt Beca. My little sister. I swear to God what she did to you will not even compare to what I'm about to do, you sick motherfucker!" I lunge forward, grabbing him by the throat as I slam him against his dresser. 

I had knocked the breath out of his lungs, hell he would be lucky if I didn't knock the life out of him. He reached up and gripped my wrist, trying to pry me off of him.

I was a lot stronger than I looked, that's for damn sure. I was cutting off his air-way, and he was sputtering as he tried to talk.

"I-...I ff...Fucking don't know,...what you're talk...-ing about, ...you fucking psycho!" My wrist and arm were bleeding from where he was clawing me. My adrenaline was so crazy right now, I couldn't feel anything except how his throat was tightening underneath my hand. I wanted to break his neck so bad. I wanted to rid the earth of him. But I knew I couldn't. Death would be too good for him. 

I release him abruptly, letting him drop to the ground. He grasped his throat in pain. There was already a bruise forming, I smirked in satisfaction. 

I reach down and grab him by the collar of his shirt, and I drag him out of the dorms, leaving poor Benji to try to figure out was going on.

I throw him on the sidewalk once we're outside, and I bring up my foot, and slam it down on his groin. He makes some kind of noise that reminds me of a pig. How appropriate.

His hands flew down to cradle his wounded manhood. I bring out my phone, bringing up the camera app. I press "Record".

"Admit what you did, and I'll stop."

"I didn't do anything!" His voice was so high pitched. It was like he went through backwards puberty or something.

I land a swift kick to his left side, glaring at him. 

"Talk, you bastard!" I kick his hands out of the way, and I place my foot on his groin once again, pressing down as hard as I can as I grind my foot against him, like I'm squashing a bug. 

He has tears running down his cheeks, and his body is bright red in pain and embarrassment. Veins have popped up on his forehead and neck, and he's biting down to keep from screaming in agony.

God, if my dad could see me right now, he'd be so proud. I'll be sure to send him the video. 

Like I said, I have a lot of connections. I could make this fucker end up at the bottom of Lake Hartwell, or he could end up like that chick from the second "I Spit On Your Grave" movie. I planned on making his life a living hell, even if he did admit to hurting Beca. 

I twisted my ankle harshly, and he let out a scream. 

"Talk, you unreconstructed whelp of a whore!" It was probably dumb to use a quote from "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" but seeing as he's a movie buff, maybe he'll finally realize he needs to start talking right fucking now. 

Apparently cherishing his Little Jesse, he quickly raises up his hands, shaking. "Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" He cries out. 

I step back slightly, keeping the camera pointed on his face. 

"You better make sure you say it loud and clear, pretty boy, or I'll start ripping out your teeth." The calmness in my voice surprised me. 

"I- I.." he stuttered out. I snarled at him.

"Spit it out, fucker! I won't hesitate to turn you into a bitch!" 

"I raped Beca Mitchell!" He yells at the top of his lungs. I promptly hit "Stop Recording". Suddenly, I hear a stern voice yell at me.

"Get on the ground, now! Put your hands behind your back, Miss!" It was a school security guard. I don't follow his orders. Instead, I walk to him, and pull out my ID. The man goes pale with fear once he realizes who I am. 

"Now, what did you see, officer?" I ask calmly, sliding my phone into my pocket.

"I saw you getting a confession out of a very dangerous criminal."

I grin at him, winking as I do. "Call an ambulance, he's gonna need it. I'm not done yet, understand, Sir?" I whisper quietly. The officer nods and quickly walks away. 

I turn around, looking at Jesse, who's eyes are wide with absolute fear.

I pull out my phone once more, pulling up my contacts. I scroll down to my father's name.

"Hey daddy? Yeah, it's Stacie, yeah, I'm doing good. I'm gonna send you a video. Make sure you send some people down to make sure this guy doesn't try anything. His name is Jesse Swanson. He raped a girl I consider to be my sister. For now, just rough him up if he tries to say anything to anyone, okay? Thanks daddy, love you too." I hang up, and I look down at Jesse.

"I plan on making your life absolute hell, Swanson. You don't fuck with a Conrad, or her friends." I turn away, and I make my way to Beca's dorm.

As I walk, I inspect my arm and wrist, the blood having dried by now, but the damage was pretty bad. What an asshole.

==

I find myself in front of Beca's door. I can hear talking inside, and the words I hear leaving Beca's mouth make me see red.

"I'm fucking pregnant, Chloe." 

My ears are ringing, and my heart in pounding, my adrenaline flaring up as if it never left.

I don't know how long I stand there before I finally decide to knock on the door. They obviously weren't expecting anyone, so it takes a few minutes before Chloe finally opens the door.

A tiny gasp leaves my lips when I see the state Beca is in. I swallow hard. 

"Stacie, what're you doing here?" Chloe asks me quietly, stepping aside to let me in.

"Well, I need some peroxide, Jesse clawed the hell outta me while I was beating the shit out of him," I state this so calmly, but I see the faintest smile twitch against Beca's lips. 

"Why would you do that?" Chloe asks, trying to sound shocked, but I can hear the pride in her voice.

"You seriously think I haven't figured it out? I know what he did. I got him to admit it on film, and it'll be sent to the police soon. My family is also going to keep an eye on him. And from what I heard while standing outside, we have some more serious shit to discuss." I turn to Beca, staring at her stomach.

"So, Beca, mind explaining everything to your big sis?"


	8. Under The Cheerfulness Lies The Truth Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into how Chloe really is under that bubbly personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a surprise guest cameo from Law and Order: SVU, a special Olivia Benson! Don't ask why she's in Georgia, that woman is amazing, don't question her XD.

Chapter 8: Under The Cheerfulness Lies The Truth Part I

Chloe's POV

 

It had been a month since Beca had told Stacie and I everything she remembered. I had talked to Aubrey about letting Beca live with us, and surprisingly, Bree was all for it. I guess Stacie had told her what had happened to Beca. It wasn't just Beca moving in though; Stacie had also requested living with us, for our own protection apparently, whatever that meant. There's no telling what Stacie was capable of, so instead of living in our cramped apartment, we decided to all pitch in and rent a small house. It had four rooms, plus an extra room that could be turned into anything. Wanting Beca to have something to keep her mind off of...it...we decided to give her the room to put her mixing equipment in. I also set up a small easel in the corner so I could occasionally paint, which I hadn't done in a long time.

By the time we got our little house, college was out for the summer, which we were all thankful for. We were also grateful for the fact that Jesse hadn't tried anything....but I guess we have Stacie to thank for that.

Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering where I stashed Beca's clothes from that night... Well... how can I explain this...?

The day after Beca left, I went straight to the police. I was immediately introduced to a woman by the name of Olivia Benson, an extremely amazing woman. I gave her the evidence, but I kindly asked her to allow Beca to come to her before pressing any type of charges. Olivia agreed, and I had promptly left. Little did anyone know that I had paid a visit to Jesse myself right after leaving the police station. 

==

I calmly walked to the room he and Benji shared, and I knocked gently. Benji opened the door, and he smiled in surprise.

"Chloe? Hi, it's nice to see you. If you're looking for Beca, she's not here," he said kindly. He was such a sweet boy.

"I'm not here for Beca, Benji. I'm actually here to talk to Jesse." My voice wanted to drip with anger, but I didn't need to direct it at Benji, so I kept calm.

"Oh, well, he's not here... You can come in and sit and wait, if you'd like?" He offered gently. He opened the door farther, allowing me room to enter. I nod lightly and take a step into the room. It seemed to be stained with the smell of popcorn. I liked popcorn just as much as the next person, but good God. I scrunched my nose up at the offending smell. 

"Would you like to watch something while we wait? I found some really cute animal videos on YouTube earlier," Benji grins. Honestly, if he had red hair, I'd swear he was my male counterpart. I nod eagerly, and take a seat beside him on his bed, laughing all the while at the videos. Sitting here with Benji like this almost made me forget why I had come here in the first place.

Keyword being almost.

Suddenly, after about twenty minutes, Jesse opens the door, his eyes widening when he sees me beside Benji.

I look up from Benji's computer, my bright blue eyes becoming dark with anger. I see him gulp, and I have to pride myself that I'm able to instill fear into this monster. I stand up slowly, and I speak gently to Benji, who seems confused.

"Benji, hun, I'm gonna need you to leave for about twenty or so minutes. Is that okay?" I give him one of my sweetest smiles and he nods gently, letting himself out, gently closing the door behind him. Once it's closed, Jesse backs away, letting his back hit the door. My eyes narrow and darken slightly. He's like a dog with his tail between his legs, cowering.

I take a deep breath, taking a few steps towards him. 

"I'm going to say this once, so you better listen, Swanson." His eyes narrow slightly, and my eyes get even darker with rage. He's seriously challenging me right now? He has a lot of nerve.

“If you so much as even look at Beca again, you’ll be someone’s bitch in jail so fast you’ll get fucking whiplash,” I was almost surprised at the curses that left my lips. I’m no angel, though; I can let some words fly every now and then.

Jesse seemed just as surprised. I walked forward, shoving him out of the way, digging my nails deeply into his shoulder as I do. He winces. Oh, if only I could do so much more to him. I wish I knew then that Stacie would put him in his place. 

If only I knew that he would try to get into Beca’s head that day she went crazy on him at the quad. I should’ve been there for her. I should’ve been more persistent in staying with her and getting her to talk to me. What’s past is past.

==

Speaking of the past, how about we take a step back into the present? I hadn’t heard from Beca all day. It was five in the afternoon, and she was either sleeping, or she had buried herself in her mixing. Maybe a weird mix of both. I had seen that beautiful girl fall asleep in her computer chair, her headphones haphazardly around her neck, the digital vinyl on the screen spinning lazily. 

I made my way up to her mixing room, having been in the kitchen, supervising Stacie’s cooking. No flour bombs had been dropped recently, so, that’s an improvement. She did however completely destroy our microwave…Good god that was one hell of a story.

==

 

I was sitting in my room, watching MTV’S “Faking It”, quite enjoying the series, when I suddenly smelt smoke, and soon heard the loud obnoxious sound of the fire alarm blaring through our house. I, along with Beca and Aubrey, bolted out of our rooms all at the same time, nearly colliding with each other. We raced down the stairs to the kitchen where we saw a bright red Stacie with the fire extinguisher in hand, spraying it all over the now unplugged microwave. Beca was quick to turn off the fire alarm to spare all us a shouting match.

“Stacie, what the hell? Did you put aluminum foil in there or something?” Beca asked, her voice thickened with sleep. I would’ve commented on how cute she sounded if the situation weren’t so serious. Stacie was looking at us, but completely avoided any and all eye contact with Aubrey, who was staring in shock at the decimated microwave. The clear screen had completely melted off, and what had once been white was now a dark black, with brown around the edges. Inside was a strange container, completely melted. It suddenly burst into flames again, and Stacie yelped, quickly spraying the foam again.

“Stacie…what did you put in the microwave, and for how long?” Aubrey gently asked. If this were me or Beca, I’m sure Aubrey would’ve been screaming by now, but she was always strangely gentle when Stacie was involved. Good Lord Aubrey was whipped and she didn’t even know it.

Stacie quietly mumbled something, becoming a shade of red I had only ever seen on Beca. I didn’t even know Stacie could blush like that. I glance over to Aubrey, who seems to be holding back a smile, probably as surprised about the blush as I was. Beca was surprisingly quiet, but she had a very large smirk on her face.

“Oh my god, I totally know what you fucking did!” Beca exclaims. Her mood had greatly improved over the past month in our company, but even I knew she was still suffering, even if she chose not to show it. 

The glare that appeared on Stacie’s face almost gave me whiplash at her sudden change in mood and demeanor. I heard a low growl come from her as Beca doubled over laughing, holding her stomach.

“I know what you did because I did it the first time I ever used a microwave! Oh my fucking god!” Beca’s laughing intensified then, and she had to hold on to me to keep from falling. I smiled brightly at her, but I glanced over at Stacie, seeing that her deep brown eyes were practically black with anger, her body an even deeper red than before.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to know what ruined her perfectly good microwave. 

“She tried to melt ice cream, for fucks sake! Dude that container is made out of metal!” Beca has tears running down her face now from laughing so hard, and as soon as the million dollar question is answered, I can’t help but laugh.

“How the hell was I supposed to know it was metal?! It didn’t look like metal! And who the actual fuck makes metal ice cream containers?!” Stacie shouted loudly, she was practically shaking, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Aubrey slightly reach forward before correcting herself. Oh my god my best friend could be so cute sometimes.  
“Stacie, you can’t be serious!” I gasp out, holding onto Beca now as well. She quickly marched past us and went up to her room, slamming the door.

“Ooh, touchy, must be on her period,” Beca mumbles, trying to catch her breath. I see Aubrey roll her eyes as she quietly makes her way upstairs, possibly to comfort Stacie.

Totes whipped. The toners are so real.

I walked towards the microwave, since Beca was safe to stand now. She wipes her eyes, a few more chuckles escaping.

“You know, I have to agree with her. Since when do they make metal ice cream containers?” I mumble, staring in awe at the poor microwave. It didn’t deserve to go like that, nor did that perfectly good ice cream, which was mixed with foam and the container. Perfectly good Cherry Garcia. I shake my head sadly. That was my favorite flavor, too. I practically had to fight Beca when I wanted it. Never mess with a pregnant woman who wants her Rocky Road…

“Apparently Ben and Jerry’s. See, if we would’ve gotten Rocky Road, we wouldn’t have a dead microwave on our hands, Miss G.C.” Beca laughs, leaning against the counter. I stick out my tongue playfully.

“You don’t know the wonders of Cherry Garcia, Ms. Mitchell.” I reply, laughing gently.

“And now I never will, what a shame,” Beca rolls her eyes, her tone becoming almost frustratingly sarcastic. You learn to love it, though. You learn to love he--… okay, no, Beale. Hush.

“Just for that, you’re helping me clean this up.”

“….WHAT?! OH COME ON!”

==

I chuckle softly as I remember Beca’s grumpy face while we cleaned up the mess. I finally get to her door, and I quietly open it. I smile when I see her head on her desk, her hair gracefully falling over her shoulders. I make my way over to her, and I very gently lift her up, so I won’t wake her up. I pick her up bridal style. It was so easy; she was probably only one hundred pounds, including the growing baby. I make my way to her room, walking as carefully as I can. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping… well, she was always beautiful, but when she was asleep…she was peaceful. 

I’m thankful that her door is open; it makes it a whole lot easier to get into her room. I lay her down, and since her bed was never made, it was easy to put the covers over her. It’s amazing Aubrey hasn’t rushed in here to organize everything. 

I smile down at her, gently brushing the hair out of her face. I let my eyes drift down to her lips, and I bite the inside of my cheek. I blink a few times before looking down to her stomach. She’s barely showing, and it makes me worry for the baby’s safety. I might despise Jesse with a fiery passion as bright as my hair, but I could never hate something that’s a part of Beca. After all, it couldn’t help what happened. Beca and I haven’t talked about what she was going to do, but I assumed since it had been a little over a month so far, she was going to keep it.

I reach down, lightly placing my right hand on her stomach. I stroke gently with my thumb, not feeling a kick. If the baby was anything like Beca, it would be extremely lazy when it wanted to be. I chuckle at the thought of an even mini-er Beca waddling around, probably with headphones on if Beca had anything to do with it.

“Stalker,” Beca mumbles out. I jerk my hand back, quickly turning to face her.

“God, give a girl a warning, Beca!”

“Pfft, what girl?” Beca challenges, that trademark smirk appearing on her lips.

“You’re seriously asking for it, Mitchell.”

“As in, what girl? I only see a lady.” She quickly corrects herself, her eyes widening slightly.

I smirk in triumphant victory. 

“That’s what I thought,” I giggle slightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Get some sleep Becs, okay?” She nods lightly and closes her eyes. I exit the room, pulling out my phone, checking the date and time. I sigh quietly. I needed to get going, immediately.


	9. Under The Cheerfulness Lies The Truth Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about a surprisingly shocking, and difficult time in our bubbly Chloe's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter could trigger a few people. I don't want to spoil it, just read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Note: This story is set in 2012, and Chloe was a sophomore in high school in 2005.

Chapter 9: Under The Cheerfulness Lies The Truth Part II  
Beca’s POV

Ever since I met Chloe, the first thing I noticed, besides her total disregard for personal space, was that on the thirteenth of every month, she would leave at noon, and come back at ten at night. However, on October thirteenth, she left at dawn, and returned at twelve AM. It always struck me as odd, but hey, it was Chloe, invading someone’s personal space was her thing, not mine. 

But fuck these hormones were seriously getting to me. I became increasingly attached to Chloe, always wanting to be with her. When I wasn’t in her presence I was anxious, and I even felt my baby kick when I wasn’t near the fiery redhead. 

Speaking of the baby, this thing scares the hell out of me. Like I said, I only feel it kick when I’m away from Chloe, and plus I can’t shake the feeling that part of Jesse was in me, and that angered me to no fucking end. I still hadn’t fully accepted the baby, but I was really trying. I really, really was. 

It’s harder than you think. Well, for me, anyway.

I sigh as I sit up in the bed. I hear Chloe’s car turn on, and my curiosity finally gets the better of me. I seriously needed to find out where she was going. I get up, looking at the photo of me and the Bellas at the ICCA’s. It was hard to believe that it was only like, two months ago when we won. It was July thirteenth today, so Chloe would be out for a while. I needed to hurry up if I was going to find out where she was going.

Yeah, yeah, total stalker, I know. Don’t rub it in, dick.

I run my fingers through my hair, and I wait until I know Chloe is at the end of the street before hopping into my car. I take in a deep breath, considering what the hell I was doing. I was invading something that could be totally private. Fuck it. Wanna know how I’m justifying this?

She barged into my damn shower.

==

I trail behind Chloe as stealthily as possible as I can in my car. You don’t exactly see my type of car on the road every day… I honestly look like someone out of a cheesy movie. I have on my aviators and I’m wearing dark blue despite the harsh Georgia heat. Thank god for air-conditioning.

The first of three stops Chloe makes is at a flower shop. She’s in there for several minutes before exiting the store. She’s holding a bouquet of mixed flowers. They were pink carnations, Cinquefoil, and a ton of red cypress flowers. They were all tied together in an orange ribbon with music notes all over it.

I briefly recalled my grandmother teaching me about flowers. The pink carnations meant “I will never forget you”, the Cinquefoil meant “maternal affection, beloved daughter”, and the red cypress flowers meant “death, mourning, and despair”. What the hell was Chloe doing with those types of flowers?

==

The second stop was a giant, absolutely beautiful brick house. I made sure to park far away, but I watched Chloe enter. An older woman answered the door, but I couldn’t really see her from here. I don’t know how long Chloe was in there, but it must’ve been a while. She finally exited the house, a deep blue teddy bear in her hand. Curiouser and curiouser, Beale.

She made her way to her car, starting it, and was soon on the move again. Good god, where are you going Chloe?

==

I was seriously starting to freak out. I had been following her for at least an hour since we left the house. We were in the country now, miles and miles of fields all around. I’m amazed she hasn’t noticed me yet. Then again, I had kept a significant distance from her.

The sun was slowly starting to set when she finally parked on the side of the road, this being the third and final stop. I turned off my car, watching her as she got out of her car, the flowers and teddy bear in her hands. She made her way up an extremely large hill with a lone tree in the center. The tree was surrounded by roses, from what I could see. I saw her kneel down in front of something. 

I wait a few minutes before getting out of my car. I slowly make my way up the hill, Chloe’s voice being carried by the wind to my ears as I got closer.

“…My sweet baby, it’s been a while, hm? You’re probably getting tired of me visiting every month, but I can’t help it. You’ll be seven in October, but I guess you already knew that. I guess I’m getting old. I’ve had one heck of a year, honey. The Bellas won the ICCA’s thanks to Beca, who I’ve told you about on numerous occasions. I just wish you were here to share it with me… I miss you Eliza.”

I’m standing behind her now. I can see that it’s a tombstone in the shape of a bass note. There was also an inscription, but I couldn’t read it because of how Chloe was sitting. 

The light breeze caressed her hair. Her light blue sundress danced in the wind.

“Who was she?” I ask quietly.

I know she’s shocked by the gasp that leaves her lips. She stands up quickly, turning around to face me. Her eyes are wide with fear.

“Chloe? Mind explaining why you’re at a grave, why you have a bunch of flowers that I happen to know the meaning to, and why you have a teddy bear?” I’m trying to be gentle with these questions, but my hormones and curiosity are seriously getting the better of me.

She bites her bottom lip lightly.

“She was my daughter.”

The wind seems to pick up as she says this, and I blink rapidly.

Did she say…daughter?

“Chloe?” My voice is quiet, weak. 

She steps aside, allowing me to read the name, date, and inscription. 

“Eliza Angelique Beale.” I whisper to myself. I read the inscription, tears prickling my eyes.  
“We shall never hear your voice, but your song shall live on in our hearts as a beloved daughter and granddaughter.”  
I looked at Chloe, but she had turned away from me, gazing out at the setting sun.

I finally let my eyes drift to the date.

“October 13, 2005 – October 13, 2005.”

I close my eyes tightly, my heart beginning to race.

“She was a stillborn. It was my sophomore year, my boyfriend at the time convinced me to have sex with him, and when I found out I was pregnant, I told him, and she said he wanted nothing to do with the baby or me. I had become pregnant in April, so I was freshman when this all really happened. My parents were shocked that I was not a virgin, but worse, that I was pregnant. However, they supported my decision to keep the baby, and even converted my childhood room into a nursery. I can’t tell you how many times my daddy had to drag me out of there while I painting, because he kept saying the fumes weren’t good for the baby. But god, I was determined to paint the room every shade of blue with every single music note on those walls.” Chloe lets out a sad laugh and I reach down to take her hand in mine.

“Seventh months into the pregnancy, I woke up bleeding and they rushed me to the hospital. Three hours later Eliza was born. They cleaned her off and I was able to hold her for ten minutes. When the doctor took her from me they had to sedate me because of how hard I was crying. The only people who know are her father, my parents, and now…You.” Her grip tightens in my hand, and I turn her to face me, wiping away the tears that were falling freely from her bright blue eyes.

“I’m sorry I came here without your permission. It was a dick move on my part.”

Chloe shakes her head gently, motioning for me to sit down on the grass beside her. I adjust myself accordingly, still tightly holding her hand.

“It’s fine. It’s been a long time since I talked about it.” Chloe sighs, leaning over to rest her head on my shoulder.

After watching the sunset, I finally speak up, thinking Chloe had fallen asleep on me.

“Is it weird that I wanna punch that asshole that left you?”

“I already beat you to it.” I whip my head around to face her.

“Are you serious?”

“I’m not afraid to punch someone if they deserve it, Beca. I’m stronger than I look.” 

“Yeah, I uh, I know. It’s just weird to think of you punching someone, y’know?”

“Oh, and what about you, Ms. Destruction of Property and Public Violence?” Chloe chuckles, recalling how I had punched that weirdo.

“Oh my god, that was a onetime thing! I don’t exactly go picking fights with people, Chloe! That was the first fight I’ve ever been in.” I look her in the eye as I say this, my tone completely serious.

“You’re lying.”

God, she can read me like a fucking book sometimes.

“Yeah, I am.” I laugh sweetly, smiling brightly when I hear her laugh as well.

“So, can you explain the teddy bear?” I ask gently.

“Can you explain how you know what those flowers mean, miss badass?” Chloe counters.

“Yes.”

“It was the first toy I bought her. I saw it in a random store, and I just had to get it. After I lost her, my parents and I couldn’t bring ourselves to change the room. So it’s still there, all those shades of blue, with a crib to the side, a mobile of music notes hanging above the crib. I always bring the bear with me, but I always take it back and I put it in the crib. My parents keep the room clean, so it looks the same as it did when we came back from the hospital. Not a single speck of dust.” Chloe murmurs quietly, stroking the tombstone affectionately with her free hand.

I feel the tears in my eyes well up as I hear this. I never would’ve thought someone like Chloe went through something so heartbreaking. I guess everyone has layers that you can’t see. Chloe is far from one-dimensional.

I suddenly feel Chloe’s hand on my stomach, and I jump slightly before relaxing into her touch.

“It’s scary that you’re not showing, not even a little bit,” Chloe whispers softly.

“I’m tiny Chlo, it’s probably gonna be like that through the whole thing.”

Chloe smiles softly, kissing my shoulder.

“And to answer your question, my grandmother taught the meanings of flowers. That’s why I have roses tattooed on my shoulder. I got it when she died.” Chloe nods sadly, her bright blue eyes shimmering with tears.

I don’t know how long we sat there, hand in hand. But I’ve never felt closer to Chloe.

And this is someone who barged into my shower.


End file.
